Journey of a Lifetime
by fantasyenchantress
Summary: Harry and Ginny are engaged. Ron and Hermione are married. They set out on a mission to discover the secrets of the veil, and to bring their loved ones back to them
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Harry sighed, it had been more than a year since Snape had killed Dumbledore. Malfoy was dead after both he and Voldemort were killed by The Order of the Phoenix, he and Ginny were engaged, and Ron and Hermione were married. He was going to the Department of Mysteries once more to try to find the mystery of the veil. To bring Sirius, his parents, and yes, Dumbledore back. He was a powerful wizard now. His wisdom was beyond his years and his triumphs great. He knew they could find the mystery of the veil, he didn't know how, or when, but somehow, he just knew. But now, the four of them were slowly walking up the street to the phone booth that would bring them to the Ministry of Magic with just a few numbers.

"Ginny," he murmured softly, "Are you sure you want to help us with this?"

"Of course," she replied haughtily. "Did you really think you could go off with these two and leave me behind?"

"No, of course not," he smiled, "you know I love you too much to let you live on your own."

"Very funny."

Harry's spirits were up now; his little "argument" with Ginny had lightened his mood and brought hope to his soul.

There was nothing he could want more than peace, and those who he loved to be brought back other than Ginny, Hermione and Ron. The few people who had actually tried to give him a normal life were dead...and he wanted them back more than anything in the entire world.

They reached the phone booth and he dialed the number...one which brought back memories of pain, he had led Sirius straight to his death...following a vision...

The cool woman's voice asked for their names and he gave them,

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley."

The floor of the phone booth slowly moved down, and as the door opened, they found themselves in an all too familiar place.

They didn't bother to have their wands weighed, (the wizard behind the table waved them through,) and the quartet made their way to the elevators.

"Why don't we just apparate?" asked Ron.

"Apparating isn't allowed in the Ministry anymore, Ronald..." Hermione sighed.

"Oh...So it's like Hogwarts and St. Mungo's.." Ron reminded himself.

"It's been a long time since we left Hogwarts, Ron, don't lose yourself in memories long in the past." Ginny warned.

"I...I just miss those wonderful years we had, no matter the danger we were in..." Ron stammered, "We were so young, so carefree..."

"...And so immature," Finished two voices that came from the elevator.

Fred and George walked out from the elevator, smiles on their faces, like they wouldn't want to be anywhere else on earth.

"Fred, George, what are _you _doing here?" Ron asked, with a look of surprise on his face.

"We're here to help of course," George smiled.

"We wouldn't want our dear sisters and brother/brother to be, all alone, now would we now?" Fred smirked.

"Fred, George, you always show up at just the right time, don't you?" Harry smiled. "We may need you here..."

The group silently went back into the elevator, and made the slow plunge to the Department of Mysteries.

They entered the door and the room slowly began to spin.


	2. Memories

Memories

flashback

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil , which fluttered for a moment as in a high wind and then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing -- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry would pull him back out again...But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry--"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry--"

"We can still reach him--"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone."

end of flashback

Harry sighed, that fateful day had been his fault entirely. If he hadn't believed Kreacher, if he didn't want to "save people," Sirius would still be alive.

"Harry? Which door should we open?..."Hermione asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Look for the one with the veil..."

Author's Note:

The "flashback" is copied word for word out of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

In case you haven't noticed, I'm not her majesty, so therefore I'm disclaiming that bit of text.

I really don't want to pay 6,000 dollars...

Read and Review!

-C


End file.
